Doctor List
Doctor List is a minor antagonist and the right-hand man of Wolfgang von Strucker and a member of HYDRA. Appearances ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle List was stationed at Sokovia awaiting the arrival of Chitauri Scepter. When the scepter arrived, he used it to activate many Chitauri weapons for usage. Although List was able to activate numerous Chitauri weapons; Strucker was not satisfied. Strucker ordered List to recruit people to study the effects that the scepter would have on people. He told the protesters that if they consented, he would make sure that the constant revolutions would end. Many volunteers died during the experiments, except two the Maximoff twins: Pietro and Wanda. Captain America: The Winter Soldier After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., List was paranoid thinking about the possibility that the world know that they were working for HYDRA. Strucker assured him that they work would continue. Strucker also informed him that they should prepare for a reprisal of Captain America and his "colorful friends". However, Strucker was not worried because he had two miracles on his side. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. After the death of Daniel Whitehall, List went to a meeting with the leaders of HYDRA to decide who would be the replacement of Whitehall as the American commander. List told the others that the person who destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D. would be the replace of Whitehall. Later, he would take a look at Whitehall's research of arcane artifacts to see if there was anything useful in it for HYDRA. That night, List received a call from Octavian Bloom, who was contacted by Sunil Bakshi. Bloom informed him that Bakshi was almost killed, List assured him that he nor Baron Wolfgang von Strucker placed a kill-order on him or Sunil Bakshi. With this information, Bloom decided to send a kill order on the others three members of the HYDRA Council. After this, List was very interested in gifted people and ordered his men to capture anyone who owns a gift. By orders of Grant Ward, Bakshi met with List to help his "master" to infiltrate into HYDRA. He doubted the loyalty of Sunil Bakshi, but Bakshi using his talent was able to convince him otherwise. List informed Bakshi that Strucker was in Eastern Europe and after capturing a gifted people they would head there. He and Bakshi went to the Arctic HYDRA Research Base where they discussed the upcoming experiments, when Bakshi repeated Daniel Whitehall's motto, he exclaimed that he missed Whitehall. List experimented on Deathlok and Lincoln Campbell. After discovering that SHIELD was heading towards them, he ordered his men to shoot down the Bus. When the battle began, List along his trusted men escaped and went to Sokovia where he would meet with Wolfgang von Strucker. Avengers: Age of Ultron List was present when the Avengers attacked the HYDRA Research base in Sokovia. As the Avengers overpowered their HYDRA soldiers, List asked Strucker to send the twins to fight against the Avengers, Strucker responded him no because they were not prepared for a fight. When the twins left the base and went to fight, he reported this to Strucker. Admitting their defeat, Strucker ordered him to delete all information from their computers. List was killed by Iron Man while he tried to delete all information about HYDRA and their experiments with Loki's scepter. Relationships * HYDRA - Allies * Wolfgang von Strucker - Superior * Octavian Bloom - Ally * Banker - Ally * Baroness - Ally * Sheikh - Ally * Daniel Whitehall - Ally * Sunil Bakshi - Ally * Quicksilver - Ally * Scarlet Witch - Ally * Nick Fury - Enemy * Avengers - Enemies Gallery DoctorList1-CATWS.png DoctorList1-CATWS.jpg VonStrucker-TWS.jpg Strucker_List2-TWS.png Strucker_List.png Cap2_1080p_7758.jpg Thisistheageofmiracles.png List1-AoS.png HYDRACouncil.png List-TFOME.png List Erase-AoU.png Trivia * Henry Goodman was uncredited for his appearance in ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier. In Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Goodman was credited as Levy. Category:Characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Scientists Category:HYDRA agents Category:Deceased characters